Love and Hate: Wedding Night
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: As the title says, this is sequel to Love and Hate... On Tala's and Bryan's wedding night. It's basically smut between them.


**So, here is the sequel to Love and Hate. ****Basically it's just smut between Bryan and Tala, set on their wedding night. Enjoy and then review please. **

Tala was laughing as he entered his and Bryan's hotel room. Bryan entered right after him. They put away their shoes and the red head reached for the switch to switch on the lights, but Bryan stopped him. "Bry?" Tala whispered surprised.

Bryan sneaked his left arm around Tala's waist and hugged him close. Then he leaned down to Tala's ear and whispered, "Don't. The moon is giving enough light." Tala nodded and lowered his hand.

Bryan leaned lower, to Tala's neck. Then he pressed his lips softly to the read heads neck, causing him to shiver. Bryan's hands moved up, grasping the hem of Tala's light blue jacket and slowly pulling it down. He let the jacket hit the floor, hugging Tala again.

Bryan buried his nose in Tala's silky hair, "I love when you leave your hair down." Tala smiled, "That's why I have it down today…" Bryan moved his hands up Tala's torso and undid his fly. Then he slowly undid the buttons on Tala's shirt. That left Tala's naked torso open to Bryan's roaming hands.

Tala pried himself out of Bryan's arms, letting his shirt slip down his arms and onto the floor. He turned around and smiled. Tala grabbed Bryan's tie and pulled at it, forcing Bryan to step closer to him. Then he quickly undid the tie, throwing it on the floor, Bryan's black jacked and white shirt soon following.

Tala buried his hands in Bryan's soft hair, pulling him down, until their lips pressed together. They slowly moved their lips against each other. Bryan licked Tala's bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Tala immediately parted his lips, allowing Bryan's tongue to enter. Bryan didn't hesitate, quickly slipped his tongue into Tala's hot mouth and they began their dance for dominance. Soon, Bryan won their battle.

They parted gasping for air. Tala's feet buckled under him, Bryan caught him and pressed their bodies together. They both gasped as their clothed groins came to contact. Bryan leaned down to Tala's neck and started to suck o it. Tala moaned and tilted his head to side, giving Bryan more space.

Bryan' hands traveled down Tala's chest, stopping on the edge of his pants. He slowly undid them and let them slide down Tala's legs to the floor. Bryan slipped his hand down Tala's boxers, and grasped his hardening member. He pumped it few times, earning a throaty moan from Tala.

Then Bryan pushed the offending boxers down and sent them to the floor too. He quickly pried himself of his own pants and boxers. Bryan grabbed Tala's ass cheeks and squeezed them. Tala moaned and pressed their bodies together, which send pleasant shivers through them.

Then Bryan started to walk, pushing Tala until they hit the bed and fell on it. Bryan sat up. He looked at Tala lying naked before him, with his blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. Tala's cheeks darkened. "Don't look at me like that," he whispered embarrassed. Bryan smiled, "I can't help it. You look beautiful right now."

Tala looked away and Bryan leaned down and started to plant butterfly kisses along Tala's jaw and neck. Then he got lower, until he got to Tala's nipples. He licked the right one, while he pinched the left one. Tala moaned loudly. Bryan licked and sucked the nipple until he was satisfied and then he moved to the other one, making sure it gets the same attention.

Bryan slowly continued to kiss Tala's body lower and lower. When he got to the lower area, he purposely ignored Tala's member and started to kiss his inner tight. "Bryan," Tala whined. Bryan smirked, "Yes, my dear husband?" "Don't play stupid," Tala growled, "You know very well what…" Bryan chuckled.

Then he took Tala's penis in his hand and licked it. Tala moaned. "You meant this?" Bryan asked innocently. Then he took the head in his mouth and started to suck. This earned him another moan from Tala. Bryan started to bob his head, taking more and more of Tala in his mouth, while his other hand was massaging his balls. Tala threw his head back, "God, Bryan…" Bryan only sucked harder. Tala's back arched and he opened his mouth in silent scream as he came in Bryan's mouth.

Bryan licked every drop and silently reached for the small bottle of lube, standing on the nightstand. He opened the bottle, poured some of the substance on his hand and coated his fingers with it. Then he leaned down and kissed Tala passionately, while his hand slowly inched to his entrance and started to massage it. He kissed harder and pushed one finger through the first ring of muscles.

Tala groaned into the kiss. Bryan started to slide his finger in and out. After a while he added second finger and started scissoring motion, to stretch Tala. Tala interrupted the kiss and hissed. Bryan got lower and started to suck on Tala's neck, to distract him, as he added the third finger. Bryan continued to stretch Tala for a while and then he pulled out his fingers, with a quiet hiss coming from Tala.

Bryan quickly coated his member with lube and put the head against Tala's entrance, not pushing in yet. "Ready?" he asked his husband. "Always," Tala answered. After this, Bryan started to push in slowly. Tala groaned and grabbed Bryan's shoulders. Bryan pushed in, until he was fully in. And then he waited for Tala to get used to it. After all, he didn't want to hurt his Wolf. Not tonight, not ever.

Tala breathed quickly. "You can move now," he said between breaths. Bryan kissed Tala's forehead softly, "Are you sure?" Tala only nodded. So Bryan started to pull out slowly, until only the head remained in and then he quickly thrust in again. Tala gasped loudly. Bryan started to thrust in a slowly rhythm, only changing angle, until Tala moaned loudly, only to have his lips captured in another kiss.

From that time, Bryan made sure to hit that spot every time. Soon Tala was moaning loudly and started to tremble. "B-Bryan," Tala moaned. "Yes my love?" Bryan panted. Tala tightened his grip on Bryan's shoulders, "I'm … gonna…" Bryan, felling his own orgasm approaching, reached his hand between them and started to pump Tala's member in time with his thrust.

After few thrusts, Tala came with a scream on their stomachs hard. Feeling the muscles around his member tightening, Bryan followed, coming deep inside of Tala. Then Bryan collapsed on top of Tala, but carefully, because he didn't want to crush his lover.

They were both panting hard. Bryan was first to recover. He pulled out and rolled to the side. Tala immediately turned to him and put his head on Bryan's chest. Bryan hugged Tala and pulled him closer, almost on top of him. "I love you," Bryan whispered. Tala smiled, "I love you too." They laid there like that for a while.

Tala raised his left hand. When he moved it, his wedding ring sparkled in the moonlight. He smiled happily. Bryan raised his hand too, took Tala's hand into his and entwined their fingers. "Some time ago, I wouldn't believe that this could happen," Tala whispered. "I know," Bryan said softly, "But then, I was an idiot back then… I didn't realize that this way, nobody would snatch you away from me." Tala looked at Bryan, "Nobody would dare anyway." Bryan pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips, "But now, you can't go anywhere." Tala smiled and kissed Bryan's nose, "Silly, where would I go?"

Bryan sighed, "We have to go back to the party soon." "But I don't wanna move," Tala whined. "But it was your Idea," Bryan raised eyebrow, "You said you didn't want to miss how Kai finally works out his guts and proposes to Rei." Tala was silent. Then he said, "True, but let stay like this for a while longer and then we can take a shower and go back…" Bryan nodded. So they laid there naked, just enjoying themselves.


End file.
